


Stuck Outside.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles
Genre: Multi, Smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Fai doesn't dare breath, in case they'd hear him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fai doesn't dare breath, in case they'd hear him.

**Title:** Stuck Outside.  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
**Warnings:** Smut.  
**Characters/couples:** Sakura/Syaoran/Kurogane, Fai.  
**Summary:** Fai doesn't dare breath, in case they'd hear him.  
**Rating:** NC17.

**Stuck Outside.**

For all that he's silent, Kurogane seems as if he is about to break, attention divided between the soft press of Sakura's breasts against his back and her smile, and Syaoran's hands on his hips and mouth around his cock. Kurogane's good hand is on Syaoran's head, not holding him up but still, strong fingers curled over Syaoran's hair, his other hand holding a bunch of the covers, whole body tense as if he was in a fight.

Fai doesn't dare breath, heart aching and cock hardening as he keeps on looking. Sakura smiles, soft as a sunrise as she ducks her head, almost as if shy, pressing small, tender kisses against Kurogane's neck and the side of his face, hands and arms just as tenderly wrapped around Kurogane's chest even though she can't quite hold him completely. She's tracing old scars, Fai realizes, tracing them with just her fingertips and with so much care, as if she could erase the pain that they might have caused Kurogane when he got them.

Sakura whispers something then, something that Fai can't quite hear but then Kurogane gives a low, steady rumble of a groan, and Syaoran shifts his body a bit, moving a hand from Kurogane's hip to below his cok and -- oh.

Fai bites his lip, hard enough that he tastes blood when Sakura kisses Kurogane's face again, when Kurogane moves his other arm to turn the princess' face so that they can kiss and Fai presses his wrist against his cock, stops himself from moaning and he keeps on watching and does his best to ignore the yearning in his heart.


End file.
